staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Marca 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Pierwszy krzyk - odc. 4; cykl dokumentalny 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Tak jak w Unii 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Czerwony traktorek - Urodziny Czerwonego Traktorka 4 (Little Red Tractor - Little Red Tractor?s Birthday) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 08:45 Czerwony traktorek - Sianokosy 5 (Making Hay) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 08:55 Sali Mali II - Płacz w kominie 10 (Chimney Weep); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Komu jest potrzebna cisza?; program dla dzieci 09:30 Sąsiedzi - Usterka odc.22 (Porucha); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1985) 09:40 Teletubisie - odc. 133/156 (Teletubbies, season X Towers); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 30; serial TVP 10:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 31; serial TVP 11:00 Mieszkać w Europie - Design szwedzki; reportaż 11:15 Kinematograf; magazyn 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3247 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3462); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3248 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3463); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:55 Klan - odc. 1230; telenowela TVP 13:20 Plebania - odc. 839; telenowela TVP 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1405; teleturniej muzyczny 14:15 Bulionerzy - odc. 45 - Kanał intelektualny; serial komediowy TVP 14:40 Receptury klasztorne - odc. 14 Sernik z Paradyża (Klasztor pocysterski); magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1406; teleturniej muzyczny 15:35 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 2; cykl reportaży 15:55 Klan - odc. 1234 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 16:25 Plebania - odc. 843; telenowela TVP 16:50 Teleexpress 17:15 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Kuopio 19:15 Wieczorynka - Sali Mali II - Burza 16 (The storm); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - Laura - Śmierć zapisana w kartach - odc. 2 (Laura, Le compte a rebours a comence, ep. 2) - txt.str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 22:05 Sprawa dla reportera 22:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 23:00 Misja specjalna 23:30 Sfora - odc. 9/9; serial TVP 00:35 Krótki film o miłości 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1988) 01:55 Alfabet Tapiesa (Alfabet Tapies) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2003) 02:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:45 Statek miłości - odc. 196/249 (The Love Boat ODC. 174(8 - 06) (Soap Gets In Your Eyes, A Match Made in); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 06:30 Statek miłości - odc. 197/249 (The Love Boat ODC. 173, (8 - 07) (And One To Grow On, Seems Like Old Times,); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 07:20 Czas Pasyjny; reportaż 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc 17/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World) kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.180 Sprawdzian 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09.45, 10.35 i Pogoda: 9.20,10.10,10.38 10:10 Pogoda 10:40 Święta wojna - Piraci (245) 11:10 Sąsiedzi - odc. 38 (225) Pomoc domowa; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Magnum - odc. 41/162 Widziałeś wschód słońca? Cz. 1 (MAGNUM P. I. s. 3. - Did you see the sunrise? pt. 1); serial kraj prod.USA (1982) 12:35 Przygody Tarzana - odc 10/75 (Tarzan ep 116 The river of doom); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 12:55 Niesforne aniołki seria II - odc. 4 (Little Angels: Maynards: series 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 13:30 Jesteś tym, co jesz (seria II) - odc.7 (You are what you are II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:55 Europa da się lubić - Teraz Polska 14:55 Dr Quinn - seria III, odc. 20 (Dr Quinn s. III, Things my father never though me ep. 66); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 15:45 Program lokalny 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:25 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 478; serial TVP 17:15 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 237 17:20 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 2/7 Hotel pod gwiazdami; serial przygodowy TVP 17:55 Zorro - odc. 16/78 (.) - txt.str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 18:30 Program lokalny 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc.20/LIII - txt.str.777; teleturniej 19:35 Starter - magazyn aktualności 20:00 M jak miłość - odc. 479; serial TVP 20:50 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 238 20:55 Mecz towarzyski - Manchester United - reprezentacja Europy ( studio ) 21:05 Mecz towarzyski - Manchester United - reprezentacja Europy 23:00 Panorama 23:15 Biznes 23:20 Sport Telegram 23:30 Pogoda 23:45 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Wyśnione życie aniołów (La Vie Revee des Anges) 108'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1998) 01:40 Dzika Afryka - Góry (Mountains); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001) 02:30 Ja muszę; film dokumentalny 02:50 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sidła miłości (51) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08.55 Roseanne (40) - serial komediowy 09.25 Rodzina zastępaa (50) - serial komediowy 10.00 Sekret Laury (29) - telenowela 11.00 Ambush Makeover - reality show 11.30 Samo życie (854) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 12.55 Jesteś moim życiem (51) - telenowela 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (463) - serial obyaajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (191) - serial komediowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępaa (51) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (464) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (855) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Sara - film obyczajowy, Polska 1997. reż. Madej Slesicki, wyk. Bogusław Linda. Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Cezary Pazura 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.30 Chirurdzy (10) - serial obyczajowy 00.30 Nasze dzieci - talk show 01.25 Magazyn sportowy 03.25 Nocne randki 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesldep 06.45 Weronika Mars (4) - serial kryminalny 07.35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.10 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (775) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Weronika Mars (5) - serial kryminalny 14.55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15.25 Prawo pożądania (23) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (776) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Magda M. (44) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Teraz my! - magazyn 23.15 Archiwum X - Sledztwa po latach: Bandyckie życie - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 00.15 Bez skazy (2) - serial obyczajowy 01.15 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.15 Telesklep 02.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.55 Nic straconego - powtórki TVP 3 Warszawa 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza ; STEREO 07:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:00 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO 08:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:05 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:50 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:09 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:10 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:59 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:00 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:59 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:00 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:58 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:00 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:58 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:02 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STERE 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:40 Pogoda; STEREO 15:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 15:50 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:59 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda; STEREO 16:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki ; STEREO 17:55 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Pogoda dla Warszawy; STEREO 18:15 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO 18:30 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:35 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:35 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:40 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:45 Studio Reportażu: Nasze kawalerskie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Po twojej stronie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:25 Saga rodów - RÓD BLIKLE; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:45 Kronika Warszawska ; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO, Bez ogrniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:42 16/16 - Syreny; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:55 Ostatnie dni sław - Dian Fossey, odc. 6 (Final Days of an Icon); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Kurier; STEREO 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO 02:08 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Ostatnie dni sław - Dian Fossey, odc. 6 (Final Days of an Icon); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (11) - serial animowany 09.00 Pokemon (266) - serial animowany 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (98) - serial obyczajowy 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem (137) - telenowela 11.35 Łowcy skarbów (9) - serial przygodowy 12.35 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.10 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (12) - serial animowany 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (113) - telenowela 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (99) - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Łowcy skarbów (10) - serial przygodowy 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (138) - telenowela 20.00 Komisarz Rex (21) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Kamieńska (2) - serial sensacyjny 22.05 Rejs pod przymusem - thriller, Kanada/Niemcy/USA 1998, reż. Brian Trenchard-Smith, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Martin Sheen, Horst Buchholz 00.05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 01.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.35 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.00 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 03.20 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 04.05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.50 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06.20 Telesklep 07.20 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07.50 Brygada ratunkowa (13) - serial sensacyjny 08.50 Grzesznica (31) - telenowela 09.50 Osby dyżur (13) - serial obyczajowy 10.50 Nash Bridges (11) - serial kryminalny 11.50 Strażnik kasy - pr. rozrywkowy 12.50 Telesklep 14.05 Grzesznica (32) - telenowela 15.05 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16.05 Alf (30) - serial komediowy 16.35 Przyjadele (11) - serial kom. 17.05 Ostry dyżur (14) - serial obycz. 18.05 Nash Bridges (18) - serial krym. 19.05 Alf (31) - serial komediowy 19.40 Przyjaciele (12) - serial kom. 20.15 Agenci NCIS (5) - serial kryminalny 21.15 Ballada o Małym Jo - westem. USA 1993, reż. Maggie Greenwald, wyk. Suzy Amis, Bo Hopkins. lan McKellen, David Chung 23.45 Serce Clary - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Robert Mulligan, wyk. Whoopi Goldberg, Michael Ontkean, Neil Patrick Harris, Spalding Gray 01.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Ładne-brzydkie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Czas Pasyjny; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Know-How, Power i Deal; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Salon kresowy - Londyński lwowiak; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Czarno - Czarny film. Piosenki Tadeusza Nalepy cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Smak Europy - Smakowicie w historię...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Rakowiecka; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Plebania - odc. 640; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1189; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Krakowianin w Turynie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Sportowy tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Warto kochać - odc. 2; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Koncert Marcowy op.68; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Mój Dekalog - Alan Starski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Domisie - Ładne-brzydkie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Udar mózgu - najnowsze metody leczenia.; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Zwierzowiec - Ryś odc.43; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Czas Pasyjny; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (31); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Dzika Polska - .; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Zbliżenia; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Pożegnanie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 640; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Dzielna mysz Felicja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1189; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 W stronę świata - odc. 2 Kasia Romańska; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Na końcu świata; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Warto rozmawiać; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Bramy przez które wędrowała historia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:45 Biznes 23:48 Sport Telegram 23:50 Pogoda 24:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak szałwii (185); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Zbliżenia; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 640; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Dzielna mysz Felicja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1189; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 W stronę świata - odc. 2 Kasia Romańska; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Na końcu świata; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Warto rozmawiać; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Bramy przez które wędrowała historia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Mój Dekalog - Alan Starski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Pożegnanie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Discovery Channel 06.00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Most nad zaporą Hoovera 07.00 Zwariowane wyścigi (3) 08.00 Miejscy odkrywcy: Denver 09.00 Amerykański hot-rod: Spełnione życzenie (1) 10.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchowe cukierki 11.00 Fani aterech kółek: Toyota MRII (1. 2) 12.00 Mistrzowie Inżynierii: Most nad zaporą Hoovera 13.00 Zwariowane wyścigi (3) 14.00 Miejscy odkrywcy: Denver 15.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (34) 15.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (46) 16.00 Superjazda: Hammer 17.00 Amerykański hot-rod: spełnione życzenie (2) 18.00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna Ricka (2) 19.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Pancerna woda 20.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (35) 20.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (47) 21.00 Ja i moja twarz 22.00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: John Belushi 23.00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Rolls-Royce 23.30 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Fenari 308 . 00.00 Zwykłe rzeay - niezwykłe wynalazki (6) 01.00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Arizona Cardinals 02.00 Superjazda: Pod presją 03.00 Amerykański hot-rod: Spełnione iyczenie (2) 04.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Moc piłeczek pingpongowych TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Wujaszek Wania (Diadia Wania) 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1970); reż.:Andriej Konczałowski; wyk.:Irina Anisimova-Wulf, Siergiej Bondarczuk, Władimir Butenko, Irina Kupczenko, Innokientij Smoktunowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Dianne Reeves (Dianne Reeves); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Telekino - Co jest w człowieku w środku; film kryminalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Kino krótkich filmów - Śniadanie na trawie; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Człowiek zaniedbuje siebie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Trebunie Tutki i Kinior Future Sound; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Kolory Raju (The Colour of Paradise, Rang e Khoda) 85'; dramat kraj prod.Iran (1999); reż.:Majid Majidi; wyk.:Mohsen Ramezani, Hossein Mahjoub, Salameh Feyzi, Farahnaz Safari, Elham Sharifi, Behzad Rafi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Sławomir Kulpowicz; recital; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Muzyka XX wieku - Eugeniusz Mogilewski gra Skriabina; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Anamorphosis (Anamorphosis); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Bara Bara; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 7/7 Pożegnanie z Dudusiem; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Dżem Live cz.1; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Replika; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sceny ze sceny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Dżem Live cz. 2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Sztuka skrzypiec - (2) (Art of Violin 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - Monster; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Strefa - Mediokracja - Ani Ani - Dziecięca Wytwórnia Filmowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Strefa - Lecha Majewskiego podróże w głąb siebie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Dziewczęta z Saint Cyr (Saint Cyr); dramat kraj prod.Francja, Belgia, Niemcy (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Hurricane Festival 2005 - Beatsteaks (Beatsteaks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 05:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 06:30 Godzina miłosierdzia 07:00 Octava Dies 07:35 Wideowizyty (2) - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Wieczny płomień miłości (49) - telenowela, Meksyk 2004 08:50 Kobieta w lustrze (49) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2004 09:40 Bianka droga do szczęścia (28) - telenowela, Niemcy 2004-2005 10:30 Telezakupy 12:00 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczny 12:35 Zamki i warownie (2/13) - serial dokumentalny 13:05 Wideowizyty (2) - serial dokumentalny 13:25 Sprawa do załatwienia - komedia, Polska 1953 15:00 Amatorzy przygód (4) - serial przygodowy, Kanada 2002 16:00 Wieczny płomień miłości (50) - telenowela, Meksyk 2004 17:00 Kobieta w lustrze (50) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2004 18:00 Bianka droga do szczęścia (29) - telenowela, Niemcy 2004-2005 19:00 Wideowizyty (3) - serial dokumentalny 19:25 Zamki i warownie (3/13) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:45 Wielkie tajemnice (11) - serial dokumentalny 21:45 Pod prąd (1) - program publicystyczny 22:30 Amatorzy przygód (4) - serial przygodowy, Kanada 2002 23:30 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 00:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 00:40 Sekrety archeologii (17) - serial dokumentalny 01:10 Taaaka ryba 01:40 Wideowizyty (3) - serial dokumentalny 02:10 Zamki i warownie (2/13) - serial dokumentalny 02:40 Grand Prix Polski WiK Pol-Tour - pool bilard 03:45 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 04:20 Octava Dies Eurosport 08:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 10:00 Puchar Świata w Kuopio - skoki narciarskie 11:00 Niemcy Dania - piłka nożna 12:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 13:00 Puchar Świata w Kuopio - skoki narciarskie 13:45 Tatiana's World - magazyn tenisowy 14:00 Turniej WTA w Indian Wells - tenis 15:00 UCI ProTour Paryż-Nicea - kolarstwo 16:45 Puchar Świata w Kuopio - skoki narciarskie 17:15 Puchar Świata w Kuopio - skoki narciarskie 19:00 Turniej WTA w Indian Wells - tenis 20:45 Manchester United Reprezentacja Europy - piłka nożna 23:00 FIA WTCC - magazyn fia wtcc 23:30 International Rally Challenge Rajd Safari Kenia - rajd samochodowy 00:00 Rajd Meksyku w León - rajdowe mistrzostwa świata 01:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Caja San Fernando Sewilla Winterthur FC Barcelona - koszykówka 11:00 Orlando Predators Los Angeles Avengers - futbol amerykański 12:00 Wiadomości 14:00 Niemcy Dania - piłka nożna 15:00 USA Szwecja - piłka nożna 16:00 Real Madryt Crvena Zvezda Belgrad - koszykówka 17:00 Biarritz Olympique Stade Toulousain - rugby 18:00 Wiadomości 18:30 Euroleague Basketball Show - koszykówka 19:00 Liga hiszpańska - koszykówka 19:30 Puchar ULEB - koszykówka 21:30 Puchar ULEB - koszykówka 23:30 New Japan League - pro wrestling 00:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 01:00 Wiadomości 03:00 Turniej WTA w Indian Wells - tenis 04:45 Wiadomości Polsat Sport 07:00 Celtic Glasgow Glasgow Rangers - piłka nożna 09:00 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 10:30 Clip - magazyn sportowy 10:40 J.W. Construction AZS Politechnika Warszawa KS Jastrzębski Węgiel S.A. - siatkówka 11:00 J.W. Construction AZS Politechnika Warszawa KS Jastrzębski Węgiel S.A. - siatkówka 13:00 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy 13:30 FC Twente Enschede Ajax Amsterdam - piłka nożna 15:30 Apollon Kalamaria Olympiakos Pireus - piłka nożna 17:30 4 x 10 - magazyn koszykarski 18:10 KS PZU AZS Olsztyn Resovia SSA Rzeszów - siatkówka 18:30 KS PZU AZS Olsztyn Resovia SSA Rzeszów - siatkówka 20:30 Tomasz Adamek prywatnie (2) - reportaż 20:55 Manchester United Reprezentacja Europy - piłka nożna 23:00 Puncher - magazyn bokserski 23:30 Barça TV: FC Barcelona Real Madryt - piłka nożna 00:00 Benfica Lizbona UD Leiria - piłka nożna Canal + Sport 07:00 Gol+gol - magazyn piłkarski 08:00 Wisła Płock Kolporter Korona Kielce - piłka nożna 09:50 Wisła Kraków Arka Gdynia - piłka nożna 11:40 Pogoń Szczecin Górnik Zabrze - piłka nożna 13:30 Szkocja Irlandia - rugby 15:30 Anglia Francja - rugby 17:50 Górnik Łęczna ŁKS Łódź - piłka nożna 19:40 1 na 1 - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Odra Wodzisław Śląski Cracovia Kraków - piłka nożna 21:50 Sacramento Kings Denver Nuggets - koszykówka 00:05 Legia Warszawa Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wlkp. - piłka nożna 02:35 1 na 1 - magazyn sportowy 02:55 Sport+ (1/2) - magazyn sportowy 03:50 Olympique Lyon Olympique Marsylia - piłka nożna 05:55 Sport+ (2/2) - magazyn sportowy Ale Kino! 08:00 Wszyscy mówią: kocham cię - komedia, USA 1996 10:00 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa - film dokumentalny 11:00 Stajnia na Salwatorze - film psychologiczny, Polska 1967 12:30 Sabrina - komedia romantyczna, USA 1995 14:45 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa - film dokumentalny 15:50 Syn panny młodej - komediodramat, Argentyna 2001 18:00 Życie raz jeszcze - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1964 19:45 Żeby zakwitł - film krótkometrażowy 20:00 Czas zabijania - dramat kryminalny, USA 1996 22:15 Klub 54 - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998 00:15 Ale krótkie: Tajemnicze wyprawy Jaspera Morello - film krótkometrażowy, Australia 2005 00:50 Nicponie - dramat obyczajowy, Chiny 2006 02:25 Strażnik sieci - film krótkometrażowy 02:35 W środku lata - film psychologiczny, Polska 1975 AXN 06:20 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 (5) - serial sf, USA 1998 07:15 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 (16) - serial przygodowy, USA 2001 08:10 Wyścig 7 (1) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2005 09:05 Robinsonowie 10 (13) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2005 10:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2001 10:55 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 (5) - serial sf, USA 1998 11:50 Wyścig 7 (1) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2005 12:45 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 (16) - serial przygodowy, USA 2001 13:40 Robinsonowie 10 (13) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2005 14:35 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2001 15:30 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 (6) - serial sf, USA 1998 16:25 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 (17) - serial przygodowy, USA 2001 17:20 Wyścig 7 (2) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2005 18:15 Robinsonowie 10 (14) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2005 19:10 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 (18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2001 20:05 Medium (11) - serial kryminalny, USA 2005 21:00 Kolekcjoner kości - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 23:10 Skazani za niewinność (8) - serial kryminalny, USA 2006 00:05 Medium (11) - serial kryminalny, USA 2005 01:00 Kolekcjoner kości - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 03:05 Skazani za niewinność (8) - serial kryminalny, USA 2006 Zone Europa 08:00 Ostatni pocałunek - komedia, Włochy 2001 10:05 Ośmiornica 9 (1/4) - serial kryminalny, Włochy/Francja/Austria/Niemcy 1997 11:10 Pies ogrodnika - komedia, Hiszpania/Portugalia 1996 13:00 Kwiatuszek - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy/Francja/Niemcy 1993 15:05 Narodowy III - komedia, Hiszpania 1982 16:55 Godzina świni - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania/Francja 1993 18:55 Ośmiornica 9 (1/4) - serial kryminalny, Włochy/Francja/Austria/Niemcy 1997 20:00 Bad Boy Bubby - komediodramat, Austria/Włochy 1993 22:00 Pożegnanie z filmem: Wiek niewinności - melodramat, USA 1993 00:25 Cinemania (202) - magazyn filmowy 00:50 Cyrkowy numer - film erotyczny, Francja 200 01:50 Canelle - film erotyczny, Francja 2002 02:40 Kwiatuszek - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy/Francja/Niemcy 1993 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Złamana obietnica - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993 08:00 Tylko miłość (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998 10:00 Dzień jak dzień 4 (9) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 11:00 Ed 4 (15) - serial komediowy, USA 2003 12:00 Potyczki Amy (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999 13:00 Spoza czasu - film przygodowy, Kanada 2000 15:00 Tylko miłość (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998 17:00 Dzień jak dzień 4 (9) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 18:00 Ed 4 (15) - serial komediowy, USA 2003 19:00 Potyczki Amy (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999 20:00 Żona wyrzutka - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2002 22:00 Jordan 4 (1) - serial kryminalny, USA 2005 23:00 3:00 rano - dramat kryminalny, USA 2001 01:00 Żona wyrzutka - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2002 03:00 Jordan 4 (1) - serial kryminalny, USA 2005 04:00 Złamana obietnica - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993 Canal + 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn - magazyn filmów animowanych 08:00 Aktualności filmowe 08:30 Joey 2 (21/22) - serial komediowy, USA 2005 09:00 Cena sławy (1/3) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Wiosła w dłoń - film przygodowy, USA 2004 11:45 Sophie Scholl ostatnie dni - dramat wojenny, Niemcy 2005 13:50 Operacja "Koza" - komedia, Polska 1999 15:30 Wszystko, czego pragniesz - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 17:05 Pat Metheny na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Montrealu w 2005 - koncert 18:15 Historia Wendella Bakera - komediodramat, USA 2005 20:00 Łapu capu 20:10 Simpsonowie (7) - serial animowany 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport + 21:00 Premiera: Jak w niebie - film obyczajowy, Szwecja 2004 23:15 Duma i uprzedzenie - melodramat, Wielka Brytania 2005 01:25 Klub filmu polskiego: Kraj świata - film psychologiczny, Polska 1993 02:45 Tajemnica Brokeback Mountain - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005 Canal + Film 08:30 Miłość buja w obłokach - komedia romantyczna, Francja 2005 10:15 Deser: Mój ojciec ma 100 lat - film krótkometrażowy 10:35 Ósmy dzień tygodnia - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1958 12:00 Diabelski młyn - magazyn filmów animowanych 12:35 Minisport + 12:45 Łapu capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Hollywood z kanapy na plan - film dokumentalny 14:10 Aktualności filmowe 14:40 Kampania Arnolda - komedia, USA 2005 16:10 Agnieszka 46 - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1964 17:35 Deser: Orszaki - film krótkometrażowy 17:50 Siostry - komediodramat, USA 2005 20:00 Przez 24 godziny 4 (16/24) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2005 20:45 Joey 2 (21/22) - serial komediowy, USA 2005 21:10 Ostatni podkop - komedia kryminalna, Kanada 2004 23:00 Tajemniczy samuraj (13) - serial animowany, Japonia 2004 23:25 Jak w niebie - film obyczajowy, Szwecja 2004 01:35 Wszystko gra - dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania/USA 2005 03:35 Rozmowy z innymi kobietami - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania/USA 2005 HBO 06:30 Sezon rezerwowych - komedia, USA 2000 08:25 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 08:55 Miesiąc miodowy z mamusią - komedia, USA 2005 10:25 Autostopem przez galaktykę - komedia, Wielka Brytania/USA 2005 12:10 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 12:35 Miss Agent II: Uzbrojona i urocza - komedia kryminalna, USA 2005 14:30 Plan lotu - thriller, USA 2005 16:05 Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, czarownica i stara szafa - film przygodowy, USA 2005 18:25 Czarna książeczka - komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 20:10 Premiera: Boudu - komedia, Francja 2005 21:55 Premiera: Deadwood 3 (7) - serial obyczajowy, USA 22:45 Przed zachodem słońca - film obyczajowy, USA 2004 00:05 Shooting Dogs - dramat społeczny, Wielka Brytania/Niemcy 2005 02:00 Deklaracja - thriller, Kanada/Francja/Wlk.Brytania 2003 03:55 Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, czarownica i stara szafa - film przygodowy, USA 2005 HBO 2 06:30 Sky High - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2005 08:15 Tata i jego czwórka - komedia, Dania 2005 09:45 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 10:15 Antoni, Boży wojownik - film biograficzny, Włochy 2006 11:55 Heidi - film dla dzieci, Wielka Brytania 2005 13:40 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 14:10 Dzieciak i ja - komedia, USA 2005 15:45 Ocean's Twelve: Dogrywka - komedia kryminalna, USA /Australia 2004 17:50 Sky High - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2005 19:30 Gwiezdne wrota 9 (19) - serial sf, USA 2006 20:15 Gwiezdne wrota 9 (20) - serial sf, USA 2006 21:00 HBO na stojaka! Gdzie diabeł nie może (2) - rozrywka 21:30 Dzikie żądze: Nieoszlifowane diamenty - thriller, USA 2005 22:55 2 albo 3 rzeczy, które o nim wiem - film dokumentalny 00:25 Szara ciężarówka w kolorze czerwonym - komedia, Serbia i Czarnogóra/Niemcy 2004 02:10 Odpoczniesz po śmierci - film kryminalny, Wielka Brytania/USA 2003 03:50 Czerwone jak niebo - film biograficzny, Włochy 2005 05:30 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci, USA 1998 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci, USA 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial dla dzieci 07:25 Robotboy - serial dla dzieci 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial dla dzieci, USA 1999 08:15 Pet Alien - serial dla dzieci 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial dla dzieci, USA 2002 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial dla dzieci, USA 2001 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial dla dzieci 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial dla dzieci 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial dla dzieci 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial dla dzieci, USA 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial dla dzieci 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial dla dzieci, USA 2002 12:10 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci, USA 1998 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci, USA 13:00 Chojrak tchórzliwy pies - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997-2002 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial dla dzieci, USA 1999 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial dla dzieci, USA 2001 14:40 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci, USA 1998 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci, USA 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial dla dzieci 15:55 Bernard - serial dla dzieci 16:00 Pet Alien - serial dla dzieci 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial dla dzieci, USA 2002 16:50 Robotboy - serial dla dzieci 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial dla dzieci 17:30 Baranek Shaun - serial dla dzieci 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial dla dzieci, USA 1999 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial dla dzieci 18:30 Xiaolin: pojedynek mistrzów - serial dla dzieci 18:55 Bernard - serial dla dzieci 19:00 Ben 10 - serial dla dzieci 19:25 Teen Titans - serial dla dzieci 19:50 Liga sprawiedliwych - serial dla dzieci 20:10 Transformers Energon - serial dla dzieci 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial dla dzieci 21:05 Scooby Doo - serial dla dzieci 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial dla dzieci, USA 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial dla dzieci, USA 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial dla dzieci 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial dla dzieci 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997-1999 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci, USA 02:30 Jam łasica - serial dla dzieci, USA 1999 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997-1999 03:25 Mroczni i źli - serial dla dzieci, USA 2001 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial dla dzieci 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial dla dzieci, USA 2002 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997 04:45 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci, USA 1998 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci, USA 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial dla dzieci, USA 1999 Zig Zap/Hyper 06:00 Histeria (3) - serial animowany, USA 1998 06:25 Pinky i Mózg (19) - serial animowany, USA 1995-1998 06:50 Maqlatura - magazyn dziecięcy 07:00 Ekstremalne kaczory (10) - serial animowany, Francja 07:10 Szał na Amandę (40) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 07:40 Bratz (7) - serial animowany, USA 08:05 Sabrina (51) - serial animowany, USA 08:30 Sabrina (52) - serial animowany, USA 08:55 Skyland początek nowego świata (11) - serial animowany, Francja 09:20 Martin Tajemniczy 2 (6) - serial animowany, USA 09:45 Wybraniec smoka 2 (14) - serial animowany, USA 10:10 Kod Lyoko (14) - serial animowany, Francja 10:35 Karol do kwadratu (21) - serial animowany, Kanada 2005 11:00 Maqlatura - magazyn dziecięcy 11:10 Histeria (4) - serial animowany, USA 1998 11:40 Pinky i Mózg (20) - serial animowany, USA 1995-1998 12:10 Ekstremalne kaczory (11) - serial animowany, Francja 12:20 Wielka płyta - program dla młodzieży 12:50 Ekstremalne kaczory (4) - serial animowany, Francja 13:00 6 w pracy 4 (9) - serial animowany, Kanada 13:30 Lizzie McGuire 2 (6) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 14:00 Gwiazda od zaraz (12) - serial młodzieżowy, Kanada 14:30 Degrassi nowe pokolenie (32) - serial młodzieżowy, Kanada 15:00 Maqlatura - magazyn dziecięcy 15:10 Bratz (8) - serial animowany, USA 15:35 Sabrina (53) - serial animowany, USA 16:00 Sabrina (54) - serial animowany, USA 16:20 Wybraniec smoka 2 (15) - serial animowany, USA 16:25 Trollz (4) - serial animowany, USA 16:55 Martin Tajemniczy 2 (7) - serial animowany, USA 17:45 Kod Lyoko (15) - serial animowany, Francja 18:10 Karol do kwadratu (22) - serial animowany, Kanada 2005 18:35 Ekstremalne kaczory (5) - serial animowany, Francja 18:45 6 w pracy 4 (10) - serial animowany, Kanada 19:10 Lizzie McGuire 2 (7) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 19:35 Gwiazda od zaraz (13) - serial młodzieżowy, Kanada 20:00 Degrassi nowe pokolenie (33) - serial młodzieżowy, Kanada 20:25 Szał na Amandę (1) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 20:50 Maqlatura - magazyn dziecięcy 21:00 Full Metal Alchemist (13) - serial animowany 21:30 Game Factory 21:45 Java Games 22:00 Fresh Air 22:30 Ściągawki 22:45 Replay 23:00 Game Play 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (12) - serial animowany 23:45 Klipy 00:00 Hyper Classic 00:30 Klipy Jetix 06:00 Kapitan Flamingo - serial dla dzieci 06:25 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 06:50 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 07:15 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy - serial dla dzieci 07:35 A.T.O.M. - serial dla dzieci 08:00 Power Rangers SPD - serial dla dzieci 08:25 Power Rangers SPD - serial dla dzieci 08:50 Shuriken School - serial dla dzieci 09:10 Pucca - serial dla dzieci 09:35 Yin Yang Yo - serial dla dzieci 10:00 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 10:25 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 10:50 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 11:15 Tutenstein - serial animowany 11:40 Ach, ten Andy! - serial dla dzieci 12:00 Ach, ten Andy! - serial dla dzieci 12:25 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 12:50 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy - serial dla dzieci 13:15 Kapitan Flamingo - serial dla dzieci 13:35 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 14:00 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 14:20 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 14:45 Shuriken School - serial dla dzieci 15:05 Yin Yang Yo - serial dla dzieci 15:30 Power Rangers SPD - serial dla dzieci 15:55 Galactik Football - serial dla dzieci 16:20 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 16:45 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 17:10 OBAN Star Racers - serial dla dzieci 17:35 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 18:00 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 18:25 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy - serial dla dzieci 18:50 Galactik Football - serial dla dzieci 19:15 Planet Sketch - serial dla dzieci 19:25 Naruto - serial dla dzieci 19:50 Król Szamanów - serial animowany 20:15 Dark Oracle - serial dla dzieci 20:40 Galactik Football - serial dla dzieci 21:05 Naruto - serial dla dzieci 21:30 OBAN Star Racers - serial dla dzieci 21:55 Dark Oracle - serial dla dzieci 22:20 A.T.O.M. - serial dla dzieci 22:45 Król Szamanów - serial animowany 23:10 Król Szamanów - serial animowany 23:35 X-Men - serial animowany TVN Turbo 06:00 Toolbox 06:30 Wędkarstwo męskie hobby 07:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 07:30 Vitadierct 08:00 Operacja tuning 08:30 Szybcy i stylowi 09:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - rozrywka 09:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 10:00 Gadżet 2 10:30 Automaniak max 11:30 Dakar 2007 12:00 Jazda próbna 13:00 Monster House 2 (29) 14:00 Prawdziwe maszyny 14:30 Szybka jazda 15:00 Zakup kontrolowany 3 16:00 Gadżet 2 16:30 Sporrrt 17:00 Grand Prix na torze 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Zakup kontrolowany 3 18:45 Operacja tuning 19:15 Szybka jazda 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Jazda próbna 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 21:45 Dakar 2007 22:15 Gadżet 2 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Wędkarstwo męskie hobby 23:30 Turbo erotyk - erotyka 00:00 Turbo erotyk - erotyka 00:30 Turbo granie - rozrywka 02:30 Turbo erotyk - erotyka 03:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 03:30 Zakup kontrolowany 3 04:30 Uwaga! Pirat! Kino Polska 07:50 Seans w iluzjonie: 0:13 - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 2001 08:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Komentarz: Jacek Federowicz - magazyn filmowy 08:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Tysiąc talarów - komedia, Polska 1959 09:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Kreacje - film dokumentalny 10:05 Seans: Mistrzowie dokumentu Stanisław Manturzewski: Wypowiedź: Stanisław Manturzewski - rozmowa 10:10 Seans: Mistrzowie dokumentu Stanisław Manturzewski: Jastrzębie - reportaż 10:30 Seans: Mistrzowie dokumentu Stanisław Manturzewski: W tym szaleństwie - film dokumentalny 10:45 Seans: Mistrzowie dokumentu Stanisław Manturzewski: Anatomia miasta - film dokumentalny 11:15 Seans: Mistrzowie dokumentu Stanisław Manturzewski: Więcej światła - film dokumentalny 11:40 Seans: Mistrzowie dokumentu Stanisław Manturzewski: Prawda naprawdę prawdziwa - film dokumentalny 12:05 Seans: Kamera na reżysera Radosław Piwowarski: Marzec 1968 - film dokumentalny 12:15 Seans: Kamera na reżysera Radosław Piwowarski: Wypowiedź: Radosław Piwowarski - rozmowa 12:25 Seans: Kamera na reżysera Radosław Piwowarski: Marcowe migdały - film obyczajowy, Polska 1989 14:00 Seans: Kamera na reżysera Radosław Piwowarski: Argentyna - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 1970 14:25 Seans: Kamera na reżysera Radosław Piwowarski: Bomba - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 1975 14:40 Seans: Kamera na reżysera Radosław Piwowarski: Od wewnątrz - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 2004 15:05 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Czwartki ubogich - film obyczajowy, Polska 1981 16:40 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Hokus-pokus - film dokumentalny 16:55 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Wygrać przegrać - film dokumentalny 17:15 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Autoportret - film dokumentalny 17:40 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Śnieżynka - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 2000 18:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Komentarz: Jacek Federowicz - magazyn filmowy 18:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Tysiąc talarów - komedia, Polska 1959 19:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Bratobójstwo - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 1999 20:05 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Diabelskie szczęście - film obyczajowy, Polska 1985 21:30 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Późne popołudnie - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 1996 22:05 Seans: Kamera na reżysera Mariusz Treliński: Wypowiedź: Mariusz Treliński - wypowiedź 22:15 Seans: Kamera na reżysera Mariusz Treliński: Łagodna - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1995 23:50 Seans: Kamera na reżysera Mariusz Treliński: Robert Franciszek Herubin - film dokumentalny 23:55 Seans: Kamera na reżysera Mariusz Treliński: Etonacja - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 1983 00:15 Młode kadry: Po kolei - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 2005 00:25 Młode kadry: Cisza I - film dokumentalny 00:45 Młode kadry: Kuracja - film dokumentalny 01:45 Młode kadry: Takie miejsce - film dokumentalny 06:05 Seans: Kamera na reżysera Andrzej Kostenko: Wypowiedź: Andrzej Kostenko - wypowiedź 06:15 Seans: Kamera na reżysera Andrzej Kostenko: Sam na sam - film psychologiczny, Polska 1977 Polsat 2 05:05 Nasze dzieci, odc. 52 06:00 Drogówka, odc. 200 06:30 Emiraty – dary niebios, odc. 2 06:55 Awantura o kasę, odc. 55 07:00 Echo lasu, odc. 97 07:30 Pasjonaci, odc. 67 08:00 Między Wschodem a Zachodem, odc. 1 08:30 Wydarzenia 09:00 Interwencja, odc. 832 09:20 Samo życie, odc. 652: serial 10:00 Gra w ciemno, odc. 221 10:45 Graczykowie – Buła i spóła, odc. 91: serial 11:05 Interwencja, odc. 832 11:30 Wydarzenia 12:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 451: serial 12:35 Bumerang 13:10 Komenda, odc. 74 13:30 Twój lekarz 13:50 Interwencja, odc. 832 14:15 Oblicza Ameryki, odc. 291 14:45 Kalejdoskop tygodnia, odc. 358 15:15 Echo lasu, odc. 97 15:40 Pasjonaci, odc. 67 16:00 Między Wschodem a Zachodem, odc. 1 16:30 Wydarzenia 16:55 Interwencja, odc. 832 17:15 Samo życie, odc. 652: serial 18:00 Gra w ciemno, odc. 221 18:45 Graczykowie – Buła i spóła, odc. 91: serial 19:05 Interwencja, odc. 832 19:30 Wydarzenia 20:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 451: serial 20:35 Bumerang 21:10 Komenda, odc. 74 21:35 Twój lekarz 22:00 Interwencja, odc. 832 22:20 Oblicza Ameryki, odc. 291 22:50 Kalejdoskop tygodnia, odc. 358 23:15 Echo lasu, odc. 97 23:40 Pasjonaci, odc. 67 00:00 Między Wschodem a Zachodem, odc. 1 00:30 Interwencja, odc. 833 01:00 Samo życie, odc. 796: serial 01:30 Oblicza Ameryki, odc. 291 02:00 Wydarzenia 02:30 Gra w ciemno, odc. 222 03:15 Eureko, ja to wiem!, odc. 24 04:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 452: serial 04:40 Interwencja, odc. 833 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zig Zap z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2007 roku